Military History of Amino Acids
This page lists all military conflicts involving the Federation of Amino Acids. It only lists conflicts on Orbis, and not on the test server. Summary of History Founding and Communist raids The Federation of Amino Acids was founded from the ashes of ancient empires. The international community granted the Federation some time of divine protection to allow the Federation to develop it's fighting power. As the divine protection wore off, Amino Acids was immediately attacked by Communist nations seeking to establish a Communist government in Amino Acids. However, a Communist government in Amino Acids failed to establish sufficient support among Carboxylians because Communists had vandalized private and public property, including vital infrastructure, and left many Carboxylians homeless. The government had to spend what all of little it had left on restoring and replacing what Carboxylians had lost during this time period. These wars have a long lasting hatred towards Communists that would endure to this day. Magister Mortalis When Amino Acids was attacked by a member of Magister Mortalis while in United Nations, Vexxon came along and asked the nation to join Magister Mortalis as the United Nations is terribly inactive. This attack was illegal, and so Magister Mortalis accepted Amino Acids even though it otherwise doesn't accept nations with active wars. While in Magister Mortalis, Amino Acids attacked dying nations for loot and then used the loot to develop sturdy infrastructure. Sadly, 50,000 Carboxylian soldiers, 130,000 opponent soldiers and unknown number of civilians died during those attacks, but the loot gained from those raids provided lots of jobs for desperate economic migrants and new, young workers for infrastructure and land development. Fall of Magister Mortalis, Parallax International and the Acquisition of the Spongiform Land Attack Missile (SLAM) As leadership within Magister Mortalis began to falter, Amino Acids, along with several other members of Magister Mortalis, affiliated itself to Parallax International to continue normal operations before being at risk of frequent raids. From there, Parallax International granted Amino Acids resources to develop the Spongiform Land Attack Missile (SLAM) for use in war and in raids. Amino Acids knew what effect land attack missiles had, since it was hit by a few while raiding Neuk a few months back. Such effects include millions of dollars of damage per missile attack, which makes most raids very unprofitable. So Amino Acids decided to stock up on SLAMs, but because of frequent wars today, it never had the opportunity to accumulate them. Parallax Raid War and fall of Parallax International Several Arrgh members suddenly attacked Amino Acids on Steven Luo's 6th day of vacation, accusing Parallax International for sparking the war by initiating raids against The Old Guard. However, Arrgh members were also raiding The Old Guard on the dates August 17th to August 20th as recorded by The Old Guard's war logs. As Steven Luo returned to his station, he saw his nation's armed forces incaipitacted, but he was still able to authorize missile strikes on the raiders, yet he did not return on time to fully prepare his forces before he was defeated by those raiders. While being under divine protection, he was able to rapidly recover his military forces that will retaliate very harshly once divine protection expired. However, the retaliation sparked a short but effective Parallax Raid War, and Parallax International effectively disbanded within a few days of the war. Since its departure from Parallax International, Amino Acids was never affiliated to any notable or established alliances. First Carbox-Commonwealth War and Carbox-Resplendent Crisis Because Amino Acids was affiliated to no alliances, it was subject to recruiting messages and raids. When Goldberg of Commonwealth sent a recruiting message, Steven Luo waged war on the Commonwealth, citing that Seven Kingdoms have failed to protect Amino Acids, and therefore wouldn't protect Commonwealth. Amino Acids initially won several ground, air, and maritime battles, but a separate war waged by Dyeus of Promethea obliterated Amino Acid's ground forces, allowing the Commonwealth to win key ground battles and ultimately the war. Amino Acids responded to the war by Dyeus by attacking Opeasu and Helios republic, Dyeus's fellow affiliates of Resplendent, sparking the Carbox-Resplendent Crisis when Resplendent's security chair sent threatening telegrams to Steven Luo, which he responded with equal harshness. Fortunately, $2 million was paid in exchange for peace between Cracov of Opeasu and Amino Acids; however, Steven Luo decided to maintain a blockade on Helios republic for 3 days because raid reparations were not paid in full. Seven Kingdoms-Amino Acids War Amino Acids again gained divine protection. By now, Steven Luo has restructured his cities to support a larger military while demolishing manufacturing facilities because he gains more manufactured resources from raids than from those facilities. He decided to attack several members of Charming Friends with the justification "New toys... gotta test them." Fortunately it was a huge success, but then two nations, Cockledslavakia and Teliksandi from Seven Kingdoms, with even larger militaries went to war on Amino Acids probably because to avenge Commonwealth. They were able to wipe out Carboxylian ground and air forces, thus winning the war, but they were not able to thwart Carboxylian missile retalitory attacks, so Cockledslavakia and Teliksandi lost much more infrastructure than Amino Acids did. Involvement in Silent War The war waged by Seven Kingdoms again placed Amino Acids under divine protection. But after rebuilding much of his army, air and maritime forces, he was able to launch an attack on Seven Kingdoms due to their involvement in the Silent War. Steven Luo also initiated raids on Holy Britannian Empire and Viridian Entente for being on the same side of the war as Seven Kingdoms. With his new military set, he was able to gain ground, naval, and air superiority; however, there are still forces, such as nations of Oblivion, who were able to gain such superiorities over Amino Acids strong forces, yet still took more damage than Amino Acids did. Continued conflicts with Holy Britannian Empire Despite Holy Britannian Empire having surrendered out of the Silent War, Amino Acids continued attacking Holy Britannian Empire due to news not reaching Steven Luo fast enough. Although Amino Acids "won" the majority of those wars, it lost lots of infrastructure to Kage's very large air force. This caused a massive deficit in Amino Acid's budget and forced it to drop out of the Silent War, but it did not prevent Amino Acids from partially recovering. Communist raids (Take Two) After the partial recovery, the economy of the Amino Acids did not allow for growth, nor it could sustain a respectable military. Then Louis Marks of United islands of Zealand attacked Amino Acids, citing Amino Acids's long standing hatred for Communism, causing Amino Acids to launch a counterattack on his fellow members of Terran Republic. Initially, Steven Luo won ground battles and seized necessary war goods, but his ground forces was eventually wiped out by a counter-counterattack. Eventually the attackers won the war; however, they took far more damage than Amino Acids. The Global Affiliation "Mass Raid" When two nations from The Global Affiliation attacked Amino Acids, Steven Luo interpreted this as a mass raid. Therefore, Steven Luo formally declared war on The Global Affiliation and rejected any peace offers with that alliance until reparations of $1 million are paid. Azerus of Great Egypt was able to impose a blockade before Steven Luo could react, but somehow Steven Luo was able to break the blockade and impose the blockade back on Great Egypt and The Motherland. Still, Great Egypt won the war, but with massive damage from one of Steven Luo's missile attacks. The same cannot be said for The Motherland as he lost the war, even though he has a sizable air force. War on Communist Terror The War on Communist Terror was supposedly a war targeting Communists that pose a threat to Amino Acid's domestic interests. Steven Luo used anti "Communist terror" rhetoric to justify the attacks on various Communist nations, some which may not have terror harbors inside their countries. However, the political climate around Amino Acids changed as quickly as Steven declared a War on Communist Terror, and so suspended the War. List of Interalliance wars concerning the Government of Federation of Amino Acids NPO's First Time Amino Acids was not directly involved in the war, but was placed on high alert by Magister Mortalis for any possible raids, and possible involvement in the war itself. Parallax Raid War Most of the information displayed in the wiki page are very inaccurate. Arrgh members began raiding Old Guard members on August 17th, 18th, 19th and 20th. When Steven Luo returned from vacation on the 26th, he decided to join Arrgh in those raids. Shortly after the raids began, Arrgh affiliates sparked a war against Amino Acids. With ground and air forces being no match, Amino Acids lost these wars; however, Arrgh nations took far more damage than Amino Acids did due to its acquisition of the Spongiform Land Attack Missile (SLAM), which reduces 300-350 infrastructure and 1 improvement facility in one city per unit. Silent War Amino Acids's involvement in the Silent War has its roots in Parallax Raid War, when Seven Kingdoms did not defend Parallax International in the war. After the war, Carboxylian views of Seven Kingdoms swung towards the negative, and it only became negative when Seven Kingdoms attacked Amino Acids unprovoked. Amino Acids then went to war with Seven Kingdoms for the second time during the Silent War, and also raided other alliances on SK's side to gain crucial war resources. It eventually was forced to drop out, but the government had considered returning to war once ready, or if attacked by one of the belligerents. Military Statistics (as of Tuesday, May 23rd, 22:58, Orbis Time) Unless otherwise explicitly noted, all counts have begun since Amino Acids was founded. Category:History